


Wanting What I Can't Have

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [59]
Category: In a Heartbeat (TV 2000)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Tyler and Val make a promise.
Relationships: Tyler Connell/Val Lanier
Series: Finding My Way [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Wanting What I Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: In a Heartbeat  
Title: Wanting What I Can't Have  
Characters: Tyler Connell, Val Lanier  
Pairing: Tyler/Val  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Tyler and Val make a promise.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Jon Felson, Steve Reiss and Patricia Green own this show and these characters.  
Words: 182 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Embrace

FMW #59: Wanting What I Can't Have

Tyler and Val shared an embrace and prepared to part ways. They were going to college in different states which meant they wouldn't be able to see each other anymore.

Tyler looked at Val once they had pulled back. "I've been wanting what I can't have and I don't want to feel that way anymore. I'm in love with you."

Val listened to what Tyler had said and then said, "I've had feelings for you since Freshman year."

Tyler nodded at what Val said and then he said, "What if we go to college and keep in touch? But once we graduate if we still have feelings for each other, we'll get married?"

Val smiled at Tyler's words and then said, "I like that. Four years will go by quickly. Besides, we'll text, e-mail and call each other all the time."

Before long it was time for them to leave. Tyler hugged Val and said, "Call me when you get to Massachusetts, or I can call you when I get to Connecticut."

They both nodded and a few moments later, shared one last hug, and then they left.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
